plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Lava
225px |cost = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Environment |ability = Before combat here: Do 1 damage to each Plant and Zombie here. |flavor text = Lava has no loyalty. It's just hot. It just IS.}} Hot Lava is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can also be made by and Fireweed. It costs 1 to play, and its ability does 1 damage to all plants and zombies in it before combat on the lane it is on. Origins It is based on lava, molten rock expelled by a volcano during an eruption. Its description references its ability to damage both plants and zombies. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Environment *'Ability: Before combat here:' Do 1 damage to each Plant and Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description Lava has no loyalty. It's just hot. It just IS. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Triassic - Uncommon Strategies With While this environment is a downgrade to Spikeweed Sector in some aspects, it can be more beneficial than it if used correctly. Plants which feature abilities that activate when they take damage or get destroyed can be taken advantage of. For example, Hibernating Beary will get +4 before combat on this environment, which will be very helpful at destroying most zombies or doing serious damage to the zombie hero. Similarly, Prickly Pear and Mirror-Nut will also activate their abilities before combat. , , or can be used to take out zombies with 3 or less, clearing way for a direct attack, assuming there is a plant behind them. However, note that all of these can only be normally done as Spudow. As this is an environment, Invasive Species gains a boost from this, which makes it another good choice. However, be warned that Hot Lava will decrease its longevity. But other than that, do not play plants that have 1 in it, as they will be destroyed before combat. Do not play this on lanes with Jester or either, as doing so will activate their abilities. Against This environment can destroy zombies with 1 such as , Mini-Ninja, Pool Shark, etc. before they even get a chance to attack. If this is played on a lane where one of these zombies is played, you can keep them alive by boosting their health with tricks such as Camel Crossing and Vitamin Z. However, some zombies can benefit from this environment. A good example is Newspaper Zombie, as he will gain +4 before combat, which will let him destroy stronger plants, or do heavy damage to your opponent. Jester is another good option, as this will activate his ability every turn before combat. Barrel of Deadbeards and Gas Giant can also be used to activate their damaging abilities. And finally, cards like the /Kangaroo Rider can easily survive because they will not experience combat, as the lava damages them beforehand, causing them to activate their self-bounce abilities. Gallery HotLavaNewStat.jpg|Hot Lava's statistics HotLavaNewCard.jpg|Hot Lava's card HotLavaGrayedCard.jpg|Hot Lava's grayed out card LavaCardImage.png|Hot Lava's card image Hot Lava HD.png|HD Hot Lava (seen in its statistics) Hot Lava Environment.png|HD Hot Lava (seen in-game) Ooh carrot jam.png|Hot Lava being played IMG 4103.png|Hot Lava on the field Bubbling.png|Hot Lava activating its ability on Tricarrotops and Go-Nuts Old HotLavaStat.jpg|Hot Lava's statistics See also * *Fireweed Category:Environment cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Plant cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants